


We Wish You A Drarry Christmas

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Here’s a short story I wrote to celebrate.Draco runs into Harry on Christmas of eighth year early in the morning.





	We Wish You A Drarry Christmas

Harry wasn’t expecting to little run into Draco of all people at 3 in the morning in the Astronomy Tower, but yet here he was, knocked on his butt, staring up at Draco.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.” The other eighth year said, but it lacked its normal bite.

“Sorry, Draco.” Harry replied, sighing and standing up. Draco gave him a strange look. “What?”

“You called me Draco. I can’t remember the last time...actually, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call me that.” Draco explained, and was that a blush on his face?

“I can call you Malfoy if you want...” Harry started.

Draco hastily said, “No, it’s kind of nice, honestly. Weird, but nice. Um... truce, Po-Harry?”

“Truce.” Harry agreed. He held out his hand and Draco shook it.

“Don’t expect me to start braiding your hair or gossiping with you, Potter. This is just a truce, not friendship.” Draco sneered, very obviously faking.

“I hope that maybe someday you will will want to be friends, but I cannot ever see us doing each other’s hair and gossip..gossiping.” Harry choked out, almost doubled over with laughter at that particular mental image.

“Well, bye, Potter. See you around.” Draco turned to go.

“Draco? Merry Christmas.” Harry gave him a soft smile and left. If he’d turned around, he would have seen a blushing, flustered Malfoy mumble, “And Blaise said this crush was temporary.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
